1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of pet care and grooming. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved nail clipper assembly for cutting the nails of pets that are not being naturally worn down by the pet""s daily activity.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Pets such as dogs, cats and birds have nails that will continue to grow naturally even when the daily activity of the pet is not sufficient to wear the nails down to an appropriate length. Overgrown nails make walking uncomfortable and lead to soreness and other leg problems for the pet. For this reason, a properly groomed pet will have its nails inspected and trimmed to protect the elderly and young children from scratches as well as prevent damage to floors and furniture. Nail trimming is a recommended monthly procedure for house pets that do not wear down their nails naturally on outdoor concrete and asphalt surfaces. To correctly accomplish the task of trimming the pet""s nails, the nail must be cut and then filed to remove burrs and sharp edges. A number of pet nail clippers are commercially available for use in the clipping process.
When trimming a pet""s nails, there is a significant risk of overtrimming, in which case a vein may be severed, causing the animal to bleed. This is commonly known as xe2x80x9cquickingxe2x80x9d the animal. Quicking is especially prevalent with dark-colored nails in which the vein is difficult to visually distinguish. When quicking occurs, it is desirable to apply styptic material to stop the bleeding. Styptic material is sold separately for this purpose in pet supply stores.
Animal grooming is a time-consuming task, especially for animal owners who have otherwise busy lives. It is time-consuming to separately purchase, store and organize the large number of articles and materials that are necessary to properly groom an animal such as a cat or a dog. A need exists for any system, article or process that will lighten the burden for pet owners in this regard.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved article for grooming pets that will reduce the large number of articles and materials that will need to be purchased and maintained in order to properly care for an animal.
In order to achieve the above and other objects of the invention, an article for grooming an animal according to a first aspect of the invention includes a nail clipper and a source of a styptic material that is being physically associated with the nail clipper.
According to a second aspect of the invention, an apparatus for dispensing and applying a styptic material to a nail of an animal includes a container having a styptic material disposed therein, the container having a dispensing opening through which styptic material may be dispensed; and a rigid application surface that is adjacent to the dispensing opening.
According to a third aspect of the invention, an article for grooming an animal includes a pet nail clipper; and a nail file releasably mounted to the pet nail clipper.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.